Bloodsoaked Walls
by Roadtrip the Pickpocket
Summary: When a group of students go to a haunted insane asylum for one of their classes, they find more than they bargain for. A lot more.
1. Prologue

A/N: Mwahaha...two things in one day, as if anyone notices. This is a story idea that I got after watching a movie. While this may be similar to certain movies in some ways, it is not made in any way to copy any other story. So, please don't hurt me. There are no newsies in this yet, but I'll do the disclaimer anyways. I don't own any of the newsies. I'll try to be better at updating this stuff.

_**Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum on October 31st, 1900**_

It wasn't the type of place that one would enter willingly. Blood caked almost every surface in the mental hospital. There was even fresh blood on one of the chairs. And the people weren't much better. There was a young girl with her blonde hair in pigtails. She looked innocent enough, except her whole body was covered in scratches. Her fingernails were torn and there was blood pouring constantly from them as she continued to bite them. Her blue eyes moving constantly, the young girl sat perfectly still. The only thing that moved other then her eyes were her hands. They were at her stomach, trying free the bugs that she imagined inside of her.

Another patient sat in a corner, rocking back and forth. There was drool hanging from his mouth and he looked almost catatonic. Every couple of minutes or so, his eyes would clear and he'd babble in a language that only he could understand. His hand came up as he screamed, protecting himself from an imaginary attacker. There were many others with varying degrees of mental illness.

While the mental patients were out in the day room, their nurse and doctor were in the doctor's office. Doctor Nolan smiled as he looked to Nurse Carson, She was across the room from him moving the zipper on the front of her dress up and down teasingly. Every time that he would move to stop her, she would go to the other side of the room. Finally, she got tired of the game and came over to him. Before they could do anything, though, there was a loud crash in the day room.

Nurse Carson gasped and zipped up her dress, while Doctor Nolan ran out of his office to see what the noise was. Neither of them knew that none of them or their patients would never be seen alive again.

_**Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum on October 20th, 2006**_

It was the perfect setting for a Hollywood horror movie. The large building which had been vacant for over 100 years lay in ruins. Instead of saying Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum on top, it stated Oseph Litze Nsan Sylu. The other letters had been stolen or fallen off at one point or another over the years. Vines covered almost every conceivable part of the building that they could. The once white building was now a dirty grey color from years of neglect. There was also a storm with lots of lightning and thunder. Fog made it so that you couldn't see a few feet in front of you.

This was the scene that the two girls came upon as they walked up to the building. Dead leaves crackled under their feet as they walked, unavoidable as any place you walked, they would be. The taller girl with blonde spiked hair frowned, "I can't believe that you're scared to go in, April. You're the one who made us take this stupid dare. Now, get out your flashlight."

April, the younger of the two with brunette hair, frowned, "Janine, that is so unfair. It's not my fault that they decided to do this. I didn't even know they knew the story. And how was I supposed they were gonna make you do my dare with me? Now, let's go in and get the thing they wanted and get out. It's no use complaining."

Janine reluctantly agreed as April pulled out the green flashlight and they quickly walked up the flight of stairs it took to get to the door. April snapped her fingers, "Shucks, guess we can't do it. The door is chained."

Janine rolled her eyes as she took out her wire cutters and cut the chain that held the door shut. She gave April a pointed look, "You were saying?"

April shrugged as the pushed the doors open and walked in, turning on her flashlight as they went. Her flashlight wasn't much against the gloom of the place, but it was all she had. She searched the walls for a light switch, but was unable to find one. As they made their way to the elevator, a constant banging sound as of a chair hitting a wall was heard from every corner of the old place. April moved closer to Janine, shining the light all over. Once they reached the elevator, the banging stopped.

Janine pushed the up button and the doors slowly creaked open, the noise almost deafening after the complete silence of a moment before. The two girls quickly got in and April turned to Janine, "What floor is it on again?"

Janine frowned and pushed the sixth floor, "Six, duh! Now will you knock off the paranoia and get a grip on yourself."

As Janine yelled at her friend, they were just about to the fourth floor. All of the sudden, the elevator stopped and the lights went out. Five minutes later when the lights turned back on, only April was left in the elevator. She looked around, almost screaming when the door opened up onto the sixth floor. She let out a deep breath and walked a couple of steps. All of the sudden, a pale pig-tailed girl with scratches all over was in front of her and grabbed her. April started screaming and dropped her flashlight, which hit the ground and then rolled back into the elevator before it closed. The screams echoed in the halls for a long time after she had actually stopped.

A/N: And that's the prologue. I hope it's okay. My friend made me fix a little of it because she's a detail person and I'm not. I've got enough people now. Sorry I can't put Kinlee in, Written Sparks, but I already had enough people.


	2. Cast List and Batty Psychics

A/N: Okay, I have everyone I need. I changed the teacher because I'm changing the plot of the story slightly. I do know what I'm doing though. So, here's the cast list with a little bit about the people in my own words. I am only going to put up a little bit for the newsies, as I think everyone has a good idea of what they're like. I'll go in order of time period, occupation, and then alphabetically by last name. This means that I'll start with the 1900s and the doctors. Oh, and if you have a problem with anything that has to do with your character, e-mail me.

Doctor Lawrence Foster- The most quiet doctor, he's always seen with a cigarette in his mouth. He's been nicknamed Bumlets, although it's not known why. The only other thing known about him is that he has some kind of relationship with Nurse Callan.

Doctor Paul Meyers- Curly brown hair, brown eyes, and an extremely optimistic personality give this unusual doctor the nickname Mush. He's extremely polite and tries to make the patients as comfortable as possible.

Doctor Harrison Montgomery- With brown hair and glasses, the other doctors have nicknamed him Specs. He is one of the more serious doctors with very little family ties. He doesn't approve of the consorting of the other doctors with nurses and patients.

Doctor Carl Nolan- Known to the other doctors and the nurses as Blink, Carl Nolan has dirty blonde hair and an eye patch over his left eye. He's almost always found laughing. His only problem is that he's a bit of a horn dog, carrying on affairs with nurses and patients alike.

Nurse Saiorse Callan- As stated before, she was in a relationship with Bumlets. At 5'10, she has long dark brown hair and one blue eye, one purple. This is how she got her nickname, Fae. She's a loyal friend, but if you get on her bad side, you'll stay there. She's also very opinionated.

Nurse Lily Carson- She has blonde hair that goes to her shoulder. Killed in the slaughter, she is one of the many ghosts that haunt the old insane asylum. She was and is a bitter person and the only time she was happy was when she was flirting.

Nurse Sarah Jacobs- Another nurse killed in the slaughter, she has light brown hair. While she was supposed to be watching the patients, she was outside smoking and flirting with a doctor from another ward. When she came back, she was murdered.

Nurse Rachel Vindetta- When she gets mad, she'll try to wring a person's neck. This has given her the nickname Wringer in the asylum. She doesn't like touchy feely people, which makes it weird that she's going out with Mush. She's got a 1 ½ inch scar on her left cheekbone.

Logan Everett- Nicknamed Itey, Logan visited the asylum to see his girlfriend, Lark. After about a year and a half, he moved into the asylum himself with a case of agoraphobia so severe that he rarely left his room. Even though he's dead, he still refuses to leave the asylum.

Marty Haswell- Better known as Crutchy, obviously because he has a crutch. He seems normal, except for the fact that he has catalepsy. He has curly reddish-brown hair. He works hard to cheer up the other patients.

Jack Kelly- His name is Francis Sullivan, but he's got multiple personality disorder. As Jack Kelly, he's charming and outgoing. He's loyal and tries to be everyone's protector. As Francis Sullivan, he's anti-social and a cold-blooded killer. Both personalities are obsessed with Santa Fe. The two personalities have separated into different ghosts.

Danielle Kempert- Dani to most people, her friends call her Hollywood. She was a patient at JPIA because she was a pyromaniac who heard voices. Her face, arms, legs, and hands are covered in burn marks and her curly blonde hair is singed. The 18 year old killed herself on the same day that everyone else was murdered.

Saralynn Rose Mullinax- At the age of 14, her parents threw her in the asylum because she was schizophrenic. Itey is the only person who can bring Lark back from her mood swings.

Mary Porter- The youngest person in the asylum at 9, she's got blonde hair that is always in pigtails. They haven't named her mental illness yet, but she is always trying to scratch herself to get at the bugs inside of her. This is why her body is covered in scratches.

Jessa Rhian- Stress was sent to the asylum after she tried to commit suicide by hanging herself. She tried to kill herself because of "Mickey", the voice inside her head. Her and Jack have had a thing going on pretty much since the day she came in.

Maxwell Sampson- Nicknamed Booky because he loves to read and has an excellent memory, his parents forced him into the asylum because of his spells. He would be fine most of the time, but at odd times he would go into a catatonic state.

Those are the doctors, nurses, and patients of Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum. Now here's the 2006 cast.

Spot Conlon- Spot teaches parapsychology at NYU. He is cocky and is known for being a womanizer by the other faculty members. He's had affairs with two of the students in his class. His dirty blonde hair and piercing grey eyes have made him very appealing to the opposite sex.

Mindi Rosenburg- She is with the group because she's a well-known psychic. Spot called her in to check out the asylum. Even though she's well-known, she's still afraid of her visions. She doesn't know if she'll see anything at the asylum, but she's hoping she won't.

Mercedes Castillo- Her Hispanic heritage and her quick temper have earned her the nickname Spitfire. Living in a small town where her ancestry was looked down upon, she quickly learned to use sarcasm as a defense. She has fiery red hair to match her temper and hazel eyes.

Bailey Dalton- Skyler has come to the New York college to get as far away from her divorced parents as possible. She's carefree, outgoing, and talkative. She's short at 5'4 with sandy hair and light brown eyes. She likes to wear her hair in a ponytail and wears a cross necklace.

Lauren Doyle- Pretty much everyone calls her Logic. She is 5'6 with curly red hair that goes about mid-back. She likes to gossip and she likes to read. While a little quiet at first, she easily opens up. She also doesn't take criticism too well and doesn't like to be wrong.

Anthony Higgins- Racetrack got his nickname from his love of gambling and his constant visits to the racetracks. While he's shorter then most of the guys at 5'6, he's taller than his girlfriend, Spitfire, by three inches. He matches his girlfriend in the sarcasm area.

David Jacobs- More book smart then street smart, he doesn't have a nickname. When people first meet him, the first thought they get is that he's a goody two-shoes. He shuns the limelight, preferring to be the brains behind the operations backstage if he can help it.

Samantha Keller- At 5'4, she has curly brown hair and light brown eyes. She is pretty laid-back, but she tends to give her opinion, even when no one wants it. She bottles up her feelings inside and hides them by joking around. Skip just recently started dating Skittery.

Charles Pulitzer- A descendant of the famous Joseph Pulitzer, he is extremely arrogant. He doesn't believe the saying about how money can't buy happiness. He believes that he's entitled to whatever he wants and flirts with all of the girls in the class, much to the annoyance of their boyfriends.

Harilia Sampson- She's been nicknamed Singer because she has been in every musical that her schools have performed. She's egotistical and stuck-up. The complete opposite of her boyfriend, the others wonder what David sees in her.

Victor Torres- Drinking coffee has made him so jumpy that he's now called Skittery. While his girlfriend is laid-back, he's extremely uptight and pessimistic. Skip has been trying to get him out of his shell, but it's been hard work.

Now that I've got through the difficult task of writing a little bit about everyone, I'll move on to chapter one.

_**Chapter One: Haunted Insane Asylums and Batty Psychics**_

_**NYU: October 26th, 2006**_

It was twenty minutes after their Parapsychology class had ended and still the ten students were sitting in their desks. They were all looking at Professor Conlon, who was standing next to an odd-looking lady. She had hair so blonde that it was almost white and pale blue eyes. She was so thin that her clothes looked like they were for someone three times her size. The clothes themselves were so old-fashioned, they looked like they came out of one of the student's grandparents' attic. It was hard to believe that the woman was the same age as their professor at 26.

Professor Conlon cleared his throat as he looked at his watch, "All right, let's get to business. The woman standing beside me is Mindi Rosenburg. I'm sure that most of you guys have heard about her. She's been in a lot of books about their paranormal because of her work. She will be joining us on a little class project that we'll be doing. Now, I've chosen you ten because you are the best in the class, please don't make me regret it. We will be going to the Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum. Now, who here has heard about that and can tell me something about it?"

Half of the group raised their hands and Spot chose Skip to call on. She leaned forward as she talked, "Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum? Isn't that the place where the supposed slaughter occurred?"

Spot nodded his head as he leaned against his desk, "Yes, and when is it supposed to have happened and what is said to have gone on, Victor?"

Skittery frowned as he thought for a moment, "Well, according to the stories, it happened on Halloween in 1900. Nobody knows for sure what went on, but the number of dead is pretty clear. Eight of the staff were killed and twenty patients. Nobody can agree on who the murderer is or how each person died."

Smiling, the professor looked around the room, "That's right. Mercedes, can you add anything else?"

Mercedes answered as she doodled on her notebook, "Well, it's supposed to be haunted, although that can't be confirmed. Pretty much anybody who has gone in has either died in the asylum or been killed in a weird accident of some kind shortly afterwards. That is, if you believe the stories. In some, there's only one ghost and in others there is thirty ghosts haunting the place. Nobody's supposed to be allowed in the place now, except I heard that two girls went missing there just last week."

Professor Conlon was clearly pleased that his students knew even that much, "Good good, now all of that is true. I've got special permission for us to go in, though. Now, we'll be going in two days on Wednesday the 28th. We'll be coming back on the 1st. I've cleared this with all of your other professors. Any questions?"

Skyler raised her hand, "I've got a question. Don't you have a problem with going into a place where everyone who has gone in has died?"

Spot shook his head with a small smile, "No, I think we'll be fine. All those stories are probably just rumors. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

A/N: I know it's short, but I guess I just wanted to get out a little bit of info. The chapters will certainly get longer, I promise. Like I said in the beginning, if anyone doesn't like what I'm doing with their characters they can e-mail me or private message me. This chapter is for Wringer since she told me to write soon and here it is. The same day she sent it. Sorry again that there isn't enough room for Kinlee.


	3. Costumes and Keys

A/N: Aww...I feel really bad about it so I'm going to put Kinlee in the story. It's not a really big part, but it's a part. I hope that makes her feel better. Let's see, I did forget one character in my list. Actually, I guess it would be two now. I'll put them in and then on to the second chapter.

McKinlee Monroe- Called either Kinlee or Nova, she wasn't actually a patient at the insane asylum. She visited the insane asylum often to see the patients. She was murdered in the massacre as well as the patients and staff.

Eric Wyman- A quiet student with glasses, this blonde is nicknamed Dutchy. He works so hard to keep his scholarship to the college, that he has no time for fun. He doesn't have a girlfriend, never goes to parties, and only goes out to classes and to eat.

_**Chapter 2: Costumes and Keys**_

_**Joseph Pulitzer Insane Asylum, October 28th, 2006**_

A group of seven stood outside the building, waiting. The group consisted of Logic, Skip, Skyler, Spitfire, Dutchy, Racetrack, and Skittery. They were waiting for their professor, the psychic, and the other three in the group. Professor Conlon had the key to the asylum, so they had to stay outside for the time being. Skip frowned as she pulled her jacket tighter, "I'll never understand how you can go around without a jacket in this weather, Fire. It's freezing!"

Spitfire just smiled and shrugged, "Well, you weren't raised in Wisconsin. It gets in the negatives pretty quickly over there. So, what time is it?"

Skittery answered as he pulled Skip to him, trying to warm her up, "Oh, it's about five minutes from the last time you asked. You know, you're the one who went up and down the hallways, banging pots and pans together. It's your fault that they kicked us out of the dorm until next month because in trying to wake us up, you woke the whole place up."

Racetrack quickly came to his girl's rescue, "Hey, come on...she already explained that. She thought it would be a fun way to get us up. She can't help it that she didn't think it through enough to realize that it would wake up everybody."

Skyler quickly changed the subject, seeing Spitfire getting ready for one of her angry tirades, "You know, this place is pretty creepy. No wonder people think it's haunted. This would be a great place for a Halloween party. Speaking of Halloween, did you guys bring your costumes like you were asked? What's Halloween without celebrating?"

Logic laughed as she picked up the black cat that was rubbing against her leg, "Yes, we all brought our costumes. I don't see what the point is, though. We'll be the only ones seeing it and it's not like we can get punch and stuff into the asylum. By the way, I have a question. Mercedes, why is your cat here?"

Spitfire frowned as she took her cat from Logic, "Why is my little Van Helsing here? It's because he can't seem to stand being away from me. Last time I went away for more then a day, the curtains were in shreds and I had to redo all my homework. The only reason I didn't bring Mistoffelees is that I was only allowed to bring one cat with me. Van Helsing is a little sweety and he won't do anything bad while he's here. He has promised me that."

The others kept talking, but suddenly Spitfire's attention was drawn elsewhere. She frowned as she looked towards a tree that looked like it had been hit with lightning one time too many and was about to fall over. That wasn't what caught her attention, though. What had caught her attention was the extremely pale blonde girl standing next to the tree. She seemed to be whispering something, but what she was whispering Spitfire couldn't tell.

The young woman frowned slightly as her friends' voices started to sound farther and farther away. Turning back to the group, she found that the reason their voices had receded was because they were no longer there. Spitfire looked around dazed, looking around the street for answers. Something was wrong, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. All of a sudden, she realized what the problem was.

It was 7:45 in the morning, yet the lighting from the sun wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It looked more like noon. Also, there were less people walking the streets. They were wearing funny clothes, too. All of the women were wearing dresses and all of the men were wearing suits. They looked like pictures that she had seen from books about the late 1800s/early 1900s.

Spitfire looked confused as she saw the girl from before, only less pale. She was walking hand in hand with an older man towards the door to the asylum, which looked a lot newer then it did five minutes ago. The young girl appeared frightened as she tried to pull the older man away, "Papa, I do not want to stay here. You promised that we would always stay together. Do not do this!"

The man shook his head, "If there was any other way, I would gladly take it. I just do not have the ability to take care of you anymore, Mary. I'm so sorry."

A nurse with dark brown hair came up to the pair and grabbed Mary's hand. The most interesting thing about the woman and the first thing Spitfire noticed other then her hair was her eyes. One was blue and one was purple, which creeped Spitfire out a little but seemed to have no effect on the little girl. The nurse smiled as she started to walk towards the door with the girl, "Hello, you must be Mary. My name is Saoirse Callan, and you can call me Nurse Callan. You're going to be our new charge, right?"

The young girl clung to a teddy bear, that Spitfire just now noticed was in her hands. Spitfire frowned slightly as she turned her head to find the paler version of the girl next to her. This one looked so creepy that it took most of Spitfire's self-control not to scream. This version was missing an eye and her flesh was rotting in places. This one was looking straight at Spitfire, even though no one else took notice of the weirdly-dressed stranger. The girl's voice was oddly flat as she talked, "We've been waiting a long time for you. You've the First Key. You're one of the ones who is going to help us."

At that moment, Mercedes's mental defenses kicked in and she passed out.

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2. I've got a few things to say before I go in response to some people, though. I'm glad that most of you like this, but what's the ACM Awards? And of course Spot's arrogant, that's his middle name. Wait, it probably isn't. Spot Arrogant Conlon doesn't sound too good.


	4. Accusations and Screams

A/N: Another chapter from moi. I just got back from going to watch See No Evil at the movie theaters, which gave me an idea for yet another story. It's sad to see the amount of unfinished stories on my computers and in some notebooks. If I do write the other story, it'll either be after I finish this one or I'll do what Stress does, sorta. I'll update one and then I'll update the other. Not sure yet. I think that's all I have to say before I start the story...Yep!

_**Chapter 3: Accusations and Screams**_

_**JPIA, October 28th 11:45 P.M.**_

Spitfire awoke to find herself staring up at a white ceiling. When she sat up slowly, she found that she wasn't alone. She had eleven worried faces looking back at her. Race put his hand on her forehead to feel for her temperature, "Hey babe, you okay? You gave us a big scare out there."

Spitfire frowned as she pushed his hand away lightly, "I am fine. Don't call me babe, you know how I hate that. What happened and how long have I been out? Where's Van Helsing?"

Race nodded to the others, "If she's complaining, then she's fine. It seemed kind of like you were in a trance or something. You walked around a little, not paying attention to what we asked or anything. Then, you just passed. You've been out for about four hours. We brought all of your stuff up here after we got you in bed. Van Helsing is searching for mice or something, he'll be back soon. Now, what do you remember?"

Spit concentrated on what had happened before she had passed out, "I think I was hallucinating or something...I remember a creepy little girl and what seemed like a memory of the girl's. The girl was a patient here, I guess. She said something about a key, I think. It seemed almost real."

She noticed the looks that were being shared by the others and frowned, "I am not crazy! I know what I saw. Just because I saw something weird, doesn't make me crazy. I don't see ghosts."

Professor Conlon moved towards the young woman, "Mercedes, I'm not saying that you're crazy or that you made this up, but there's never been any reports that people have seen the ghosts outside of the asylum and they've never talked to anyone else."

Spitfire glared at her professor, "No offense, sir, but that doesn't mean squat to me. I don't know why the little girl chose to do that to me. Maybe they're just getting impatient or bored or something."

Race patted her leg to keep her calm, "It's okay, Spit, I believe you. We're supposed to split up into groups of three and check out some of the floors. You, me, and Dutchy are going to be together on this floor, which has the visitor quarters that we'll be staying."

David, Singer, and Spot went to the third floor. Skittery, Skip, and Mindi went to the second floor. Logic, Skyler, and Charles went to the fifth floor. After ten minutes of looking around, a scream was heard on the fifth floor. Race, Dutchy, and Spitfire raced up the stairs to find out what had happened.

A/N: I know this is extremely short, but I wanted to get it out before I went to sleep and I'm tired. The next chapter will be a past chapter, so it's more than likely that most of the nurses, doctors, and patients will be in it. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Sorry if this is crummy, we got back at like 11 or so from the movie and my mind has been sort of out of it in the last couple of hours. I've never seen An American Haunting, so I don't know about how similar the two parts are. By the way, Mercedes is Spitfire's real name and I just get tired of writing Spitfire all the time. I'm happy that you guys like the story.


	5. New Year's Eve and No Party Favors?

A/N: Okay, since Wrangler keeps leaving notes that I must must must update, I'm doing it. As I said in the last chapter, this chapter will take place completely in the past. This will be the last chapter I write for this until after July, since I will be on my laptop and I won't have all the info. Anyways, here's the story...

_**Chapter 4: New Year's Eve and No Party Favors?**_

_**JPIA, December 31st/January 1st**_

It was New Year's Eve and the doctrs and nurses were still at the insane asylum. They all looked rather tired, but they still acted cheerful. Nurse Vindetta was handing out medication, while Nurse Callan handed out party hats. Marty quickly put on his hat with a grin, "Nurse Vindetta, is this all we get for New Year's Eve? Where's the games, the champagne, the party favors..."

Nurse Vindetta frowned slightly as she gave him his medication, "How many times have I told you, Marty...patients here aren't allowed to have alcohol, even on New Year's Eve. It just doesn't mix with the medication."

Marty nodded solemnly as he took the medicine, "I know, but it doesn't hurt to ask, right?"

The nurse didn't answer, but looked around the room instead. She was checking to see where all the patients were. Obviously, Marty was right next to her. In the corner sat little Mary Porter, oblivious to the fact that it was New Year's Eve. She had gotten rapidly worse since her dad left her there six months before. Sitting at a table a couple of feet away from Mary was a group of four. Jessa, Saralynn, Jack, and Logan sat at the table. Jessa had a pack of cards out and was shuffling them, while the others chatted. They all appeared to be acting normal, getting ready to play a game of go fish.

Maxwell sat in another corner, reading. As he read, his mouth would form the words. The last patient in the ward was Danielle. She was sitting at a table alone, putting together a puzzle. She was whispering under her breath to someone that none of the others could see.

Jessa finally dealt out seven cards each to the other three and herself. She picked up her cards last and frowned, "Okay, who goes first?"

Jack nodded, "I go first...Stress, you got any threes?"

The girl nodded as well, taking two threes out and giving them to Jack. Jack smiled and looked to Logan, "You got any kings?"

Logan shook his head, "Go fish."

Jack grabbed a card and shook his head. Saralynn smiled as she looked to Jack, "Hey Jack, you got any kings?"

Jack grumbled as he handed over his two kings to Saralynn. Saralynn took out her own two kings and put them with the kings he gave her in front of her. Their game went on like this for a while.

Meanwhile, Marty got up and grabbed his crutch, making his way over to Maxwell. He sat down next to Maxwell, "Heya Max, whatcha reading?"

Maxwell stopped halfway through a sentence and looked up at Marty. He smiled as he put his bookmark in and closed his book, "Oh, you know, the usual...whatever I can get my hands on. You read anything good lately?"

Marty smiled brightly, "Yeah, I read this really good book just the other day. It was called Dracula by Bram Stoker. There's even a part in it about a nuthouse like this one. Say, what if vampires were real?"

Max laughed and shook his head, "Vampires, real? Then we'd be in for a lot of trouble. It was written a couple of years ago."

A/N: Sorry, this was so short, but I just wanted to show a regular day on the ward. Plus, I have to leave in a day or two and I wanted to get something out. The third reason was that I wanted to write a one-shot story before I leave as well. That story came from a song. I don't know why, but Dracula is my favorite book. I've read it about as many times as I've read the Harry Potter books. I promise, when I get back from California, I'll have a huge chapter out.


End file.
